Galt
Iutharal Galt was a medium infantryman of the 9th Company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army. He was assigned to Sergeant Balm's 9th squad. Galt was a Pardu tribesman with tattooing on his face.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.390 In House of Chains Galt was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, his squad had done their share of the fighting, and their names were well known amongst the other soldiers in the legion.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, Corporal Deadsmell, Throatslitter, and Widdershins settled in for a game of Troughs while Galt and Lobe fought over dinner preparations. Bottle spotted the two men silently grappling over a boiling pot of water, each clutching their preferred herbs. Meanwhile, Sergeant Balm, pessimistic of their chances, went off to create his death-mask.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.239 Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.287-295 Balm's squad pushed forward well beyond the other Malazan troops and took cover in a building filled with bolts of silk. While Galt and Lobe watched the street from the windows, Deadsmell, Throatslitter, and Widdershins went to investigate a noise upstairs. The three soldiers discovered the walls of the entire building had been filled with olive oil. Realising what Leoman meant to do, Balm's squad attempted to report their findings to Fist Keneb. But it was too late. When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.301-303 Fleeing from the flames, they soon joined a mixed group of survivors from Hellian's, Fiddler's, Cord's, and Gesler's squads, who made their way to the Temple of the Queen of Dreams. Balm ordered Throatslitter to kill Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, who had also taken shelter there, but was stopped by Galt, who attempted to negotiate with his fellow Pardu. Corabb called him a traitor.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.307-309/316/322-323 Galt was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368/370 In Reaper's Gale He was a marine in the 9th squad. (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams He did not survive the exchange with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Males Category:Pardu Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Marines Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Medium infantry